Parseltongue Harry
by Chaos inducer
Summary: In responce to a challenge from BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer. When Harry was a baby something went wrong and he can only speak Parseltongue and signlanguage. As this is an AU, I'll give Harry a sister.
1. And To The Sorting!

**Parseltoungue Harry**

**Chapter 1. And to the sorting!**

Dedication: For BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer.

Summary: When Harry was born there was an accident and now he can only speak Parseltounge and sign language. And since this is an AU, I shall give Harry a sister. :) Me happy...

Also, this is my first _ever _Harry Potter fic. It's not my first _fanfiction_. But it is my first HP one.

----

Harry always knew he was different. What with all the 'accidents' he and Harriet caused, he wasn't as surprised as he should have been when Hagrid told he was a wizard. Harriet was his sister. His twin sister to be exact. And if you didn't want to end up in much pain, you would call her Harri. Dudley learned that the hard way. Harry never forgot the look on Dudleys face as Harri beat him up.

Harry didn't really have any friends at the Dursleys. Everyone was either scared of him, or scared of Dudley. Harry didn't mind being a social outcast. The best part was that his sister could speak to him and understand him. They had a special language of hissing and such. That was why the other kids were afraid of him. Harry was jerked out of his thoughts as the compartment door opened and showed a freckly red head standing there.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? It's just that every where else is full... "

"No, not at all." Harri replied pointing to the seat opposite her and Harry and then going back to her reading.

"My name's Ron. Ronald Weasly." Ron introduced himself.

"Harri, and Harry Potter." Harri said without looking up from her magazine.

Ron stared at them.

"So, is it true?" Ron wonderd aloud.

"Is what true?" Harri asked irritably.

"Do you two really have the - the... " Ron trailed off.

"The scars? Yeah." Harri lifted up her fringe and Harry did likewise.

"Wow." Ron continued staring at them.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you going to do anything other than stare at us? If so, I'm afraid I will eject you forcibly from the compartment and hex you." Harri said glancing up from her book.

Ron paled and looked away. Thankfully for Ron a diversion arrived in the form of... Hermione Granger.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevile's lost one."

(I LOVE THAT LINE!)

"No." replied Ron staring at Hermie, er, Hermione.

"No." Harri muttered.

Harry shook his head. Hermione stared at the two twins.

"You know, I'm begining to wonder if staring is a habit here... " Harri muttered, still not looking up from her book.

Harry accidentally let out a hiss like laugh. Ron and Hermione stared at him. Harry blushed embarrassedly.

"Look, I _will_ eject you two forcibly from here if you don't stop staring." Harri said threatiningly standing up.

Ron hurridly looked out the window and Hermione averted her gaze to Harri.

"So, are you two the Potter twins? I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said sitting down next to Ron.

"What is it to you if we are or we aren't?" Harri asked, rather rudely.

"So, that's a yes then?" Hermione replied.

Harri scowled. Harry grinned. If Hermione didn't watch her step she'd be very sorry.

"So, Harry," Hermione asked looking rather pointedly at him. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

Harry looked rather nervously at Harri. She nodded.

_"Ssshees sssaa sssslassia."_ Harry hissed.

Hermione and Ron looked rather curiously at him.

"You're staring at him again."

"Sorry, but I didn't understand a word of that." Hermione said bluntly.

"Really? I thought it was quite simple to understand. Harry said, 'I don't know what house I'll be in and I don't really care.'" Harri interpreted.

Harry stared hard at her and nudged her in the ribs.

"What!" Harri asked. "Oh, fine. He really said, 'I don't know what house I'll be in.' Happy now?" she asked Harry.

He nodded and started hissing again.

"Oh, okay. Harry asked if you wouldn't mind not staring at us when we're talking?" Harri asked in mock politeness.

"But surely you won't be able to have a conversation -" Hermione was cut off by some more hissing, but this time from Harri.

Harry grinned again at the look on Hermione's face as Harri started talking. And saying some rather insulting things that sounded like 'know-it-all' and 'Think you're better than everyone else'. Ron suddenly cut through the 'talking' by saying something very interesting.

"No way! Are you two Parselmouths?"

"What the heck is that?" Harri asked cutting her demonstraition of her and Harrys 'language' short.

"Of course!" Hermie (Sorry, but I HAVE to call her that. OotP. Grawp rawks!) blurted out.

"Of couse, what, Hermie?" Harri asked grinning at the new found nickname that apparently annoyed Hermione as she glared at Harri pointedly.

"That would explain the hissing talk that we can't understand. You can talk to snakes!" Hermione said revealing her knowledge of books.

(Smarty pants. :) )

"That would explain how you st that boa constrictor on Dudley, Harry. And how I can talk to Sheeria... " Harri started rummaging in her trunk.

"Ah-ha! Look, here she is!" Harri pulled back the lid of a cardboard box with air holes to show a bright green garden snake.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Harri asked as Sheeria slithered out of the box and crawled up Harrys arm, who started hissing to her.

"Yes, very pretty." Ron replied in a tone that suggested that he thougt the snake was anything but. Hermione shrank back into her seat and squeeked a small 'Yes!'

Harri grinned. This was interesting. Who would have thought that a know-it-all would be afraid of snakes?

"Look, Hermie. She likes you." Harri said gently picking up Sheeria and deposetting her in Hermione's lap.

Hermione squeeked again.

"What, Hermie, you're not afraid of snakes are you?" Harri grinned more evily than ever.

Sheeria hissed and slithered off Hermione's lap and into Harri's.

"You knew very well I was afraid of snakes!" Hermione snapped.

----

The room was very quiet and still. The twins glanced around. The great hall had suddenly became silent as the first years entered the room.

_"What's with the hat?"_ Harry hissed to his sister.

_"No idea."_ came the reply.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stool with a roll of partchment in her hand.

"Bones, Amanda."

A nervous looking girl stepped up to the stool and sat down placing the hat on her head. And then the hat started talking.

"I know... HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table at the far left cheered and Amanda gratefuly went and sat down.

( 25 minutes later... (I'm too lazy to write down every name the Hat says and you would probably get bored with it))

"Potter, Harriet."

A buzz of whispers shot around the room as the pupils muttered about Harri. Things like 'Is her brother here?' , 'Did you know she and Harry beat You - Know - Who?' and 'Do you think she'd give me her autograph?' where the most common things.

McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Harri's lips moved furiously as she argued with the Hat. Every time the at came close to a decision, it veered off in a different direction. Finally the Hat shouted

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harri grinned at her brother as she walked over to the table second from the right that was cheering profously

"Potter, Harry."

The whispers started again. This time the Hat was much quicker and Harry didn't appear to talk to it.

"SLYTHERIN!"

And another cheer.

----

And that is chapter 1 of my horrifically boring story. Go on. Tell me you don't like it. I'll actually be very surprised if anyone _does_ like it. Mwahahahahahaha! I shall not be updateing in a while (for anyone who cares) as I have school and homework and school and other stories and school and writers block for most of them and school. Oh, and did I mention, school:) Mwahahaha. I'll se ya'll next chappie.


	2. Gimme An Idea For This Chapter Title!

**Parseltongue Harry.**

Chapter 2.

_Key:_

_"Parseltoungue"_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_'Signlanguage'_

----

Harry and Harri had grabbed two seats in a dark corner of the Slytherin common room and were conversing in signlanguage. They had decided not to use Parseltongue unless it was an emergancy. At the moment the talk was going like this:

_'So, we're in Slytherin. Hey, Harri, did you know that the reason the Slytherin sign is a snake because Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes like us?'_

_'... No I didn't know that... smarty pants... '_

_'HEY! I don't have anything better to do than read books, since I can't TALK!'_

_'Watch it, you may be my brother but that doesn't mean I won't hex you... '_

_'Like you could...'_

_'Smartypants!'_

_'Stupid!'_

_'SMARTYPANTS!'_

_'STUPID!'_

_'SMART-'_

Draco Malfoy had come over and unceremoniously ended the 'arguement' of fast moving hands.

"And, to whom do we owe this unpleasant surprise?" Harri asked rather rudely. She didn't like to be interupted in the middle of an arguement, whether the person knew they where arguing on not.

Malfoy scowled.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Are the rumors true? Are you two really the Potter twins?"

"Well, what do you think? Do you even think at all? Well, lets answer your question shall we? Hmm, well, by the looks of it, I'd say yes, we are twins. And surprise, surprise, our second name is Potter. Wow, I guess the rumors are true after all!"

The entire common room had been listening and burst into laughter as Harri finished and Malfoy's face burned scarlet.

"Watch it Potters. You'll be sorry you ever crossed me!" and with that final sentiment, Draco turned on heel and stormed out of the common room.

"Oooh! Watch it Potters! How original... NOT! Now, were where we... ah, yes..."

_'SMARTYPANTS!'_

----

Professor Snape walked into the potions lab, his robes billowing behind him.

"Today we will be doing a practical. I know that this is your first lesson and that makes it even more importaint that we practice brewing potions straight away." Snape said glaring at some of the disbeliving looks some pupils gave him.

Harri was absentmindedly doodling on her partchment. She was good at potions, but quite frankly, it bored her to death.

"Miss. Potter, I suppose you already know what the effects are if you add 3 Bowtruckle legs to a hiccupping solution instead of 2?" Snape rarely ripmanded one of his house but when someone didn't pay attention in his class it really ticked him off.

"Yes." Harri replied without looking up from her partchment but her quill had stopped.

"And what, may I ask, are these effects?"

Harri sighed.

"If you add three bowtruckle legs to a hiccupping solution instead of two, one drank the potion will cause the drinker to errupt in painful blisters and whelts."

Snape looked pleasently surprised. At least not every one he was teaching was a complete idiot.

"Correct. 10 points to Slytherin. Now to brew this potion... "

----

Harry and Harri had been partnered up together and beside them, much to Harri's dissapointment, was Draco Malfoy.

_"Seriously,"_ Harri hissed to her brother quietly._ "Why does Malfoy keep staring at me?"_

Harry stared at his sister as if she had two heads.

_"What?"_

_"You don't know why Draco stares at you? OMG... "_

_"Why does he stare at me!"_

_"Draco fancies you..."_

Harri blanched.

_"WTF! No way! He fancies me! Is he insane!"_

_"No...he's just in looooove..."_

_"Sicko..."_

_"Mwahahaha, Harri and Draco sitting in a tree - "_

_Harri cut across her brothers chanting._

_"You know, I could take that as you and Malfoy, 'cause we both have the same name..."_

Harry gave his sister a WTF look.

_"You have one sick and demented mind if you think me and Draco would EVER..."_

_"I wasn't the one who said it..."_

_"I'm not the one Draco wants to go out with."_

_"Shaddup. The potion's ready anyways."_

Harri turned back to the potion, which was a bright yellow. She shuddered. Harri hated most bright colors like that. Then again, so did Harry and they couldn't really be blamed for hating it.

(A/N: The authoress is a goth and bright colors give me headaches. Same for Harry and Harri. ;) )

Harry pulled out a vial from his bag and started scooping the (painfully!) bright potion into it. Harri glanced at Draco. He was staring at her again. He blushed and looked away when he noticed her looking back at him.

----

'Well, reckon that was the most boring thing I have ever done.' Harry informed his sister as they sat down in the Great Hall for lunch.

They had just come out of History of Magic and where practically falling asleep were they stood.

_"I -yawn- have to agree... does Binn's even know he's dead?"_

_"To be honest... no."_

Harri laughed. Draco came up to them.

"D - do you mind if I sit here? It's just, Crabbe and Goyle are too discusting, shovling food into their mouths at the speed of magic... " Draco shuddered. (1)

Harry glanced at his sister and nodded slightly.

"Fine." Harri replied pointing to the seat opposite her.

Draco looked surprised, but happy all the same.

"Oh, yeah, Draco?" Harri asked cooly.

"Mmm?" Draco replied as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"Why were you staring at me in Potions?" Harri said, as if it didn't really matter.

Draco practically spat out his juice. He started choking on it, anyways.

_"Lumendo."_ Harry hissed the spell to stop Draco choking. He didn't really want his lunch with Draco Drool all over it.

"Wh - what!" Draco spluttered as he took in gulps of air. "I wasn't looking at you! Why would I do that!"

_"You're right Harry, he DOES like me. I can't imagine WHY though..."_ Harri hissed to her brother, who was watching the scene with amusement.

_"I told you so, didn't I?"_ came his smiling reply.

_"Don't push your luck. The jinx idea still exists... be warned."_

Harri turned back to Draco and smiled.

"I don't know why you would stare at me... you're right it probably was just me imagining thing..."

Draco nodded happily.

'At least she bought my excuse... ' he thought before Harri interupted him.

"Unless you fancied me or something..."

Draco paled.

"Uh, I have to go! Bye!" Draco said and ran out of the hall. Any faster and it would have been Apparation.

_"Wow, he sure runs fast for a little guy... "_ (2)

_"You don't seem to mind the idea about him being your boyfriend as much anymore..."_

_"Yeah, well, you try living with a big gash in your forehead and trying to get someone!"_ Harri huffed.

_"Ha, you can't get a boyfriend!"_

_"I just did stupid!"_

Harry just poked his tongue out at her.

----

SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! Feel free to chop me up into tiny little pieces and feed me to Lord Voldemorts hell hounds. XD But if you do, updates will be slower.

(1) SO WHAT IF I MADE IT UP! Sue me. If you can find me that is... (hides in anonimous cave in anonimous island) Mwahahaha...

(2) Tell me where I stole that line from and you get a cookie! And I'll update quicker!


End file.
